Joshua Standing-Tree
A tall, bearded man of Iroquois descent, Joshua looks every bit the grizzled woodsman that he is, having lived in the wilderness for most of his life. He is also a proficient hunter of Vixens, often selling their pelts. Biography Joshua was born to Thomas and Mary Standing-Tree, an Iroquois trader and a caravanner respectively. They lived in a small shack near Rochester, and would often scavenge when times were hard. Joshua would sometimes accompany his parents on these trips but would complain as he didn't like the ruins. When he was old enough, Joshua's father would take him hunting in the wastes. These were times that Joshua greatly enjoyed, as he felt free in the trees and shrubs in a way he could never be in the ruins. He also could find a radrabbit, squirrel or other prey, which his father would then shoot with the family's rifle. His father would often tell Joshua some of the fables and legends of his heritage, as well as lessons from history. Joshua would be a teen when he first saw a Vixen, coming across one eating a Radstag. He would notch an arrow in his homemade bow and take aim, but the Vixen would dash off before he could fire. He told his parents of his encounter that night and received mixed messages. His father told him they were tricksters and spirits, while his mother said they were just monsters. He would trap animals with his father for several more years, until he joined a wandering mercenary band at nineteen. He would serve as their scout for the next three years, seeing much of upstate New York. He would depart their company due to a dispute over pay, returning to his parents in August of 2253. He would find only his mother there, his father having fallen ill and died the year before. Heartbroken, Joshua would work around the house for the next four years until his mother also passed. After burying her, Joshua would move into the woods, unable to stay in the same shack. The next three decades would be spent in near total isolation, as Joshua shunned all company besides a stray chipmunk that he saved. The few exceptions would be when he went into the ruins to trade, usually taking Vixen pelts with him, though he sometimes brought meat. In 2287 he began to expand his cabin as more caravanners stopped by, though his progress has been slow. He has also taken a Vixen cub as a pet, but is considering releasing it once it gets large. A pen was also planned for brahmin, but this looking more and more unlikely as the year wears on. Appearance Joshua stands at 6'2" and weights 200 lb. He shows his Iroquois ancestry in his face, as well as a bushy, uncombed beard. He usually wears animal skins, but has 'nicer' clothes that he will wear to trade in town. Personality Joshua is a friendly if gruff person. While initially wary of strangers, if he determines they aren't actually raiders in disguise, he is likely to open up to them and swap stories. He is still grieving his parents' death, but has no one to talk to about, as he has no siblings or true friends. He is happy only in nature, though he cannot fully let down his guard to enjoy it, due to the state of the post-war forest. Category:Ontario Wasteland